


一枝梨花压海棠

by OTT8426



Category: NCT/NOREN
Genre: M/M, Noren, no'ren, 诺俊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTT8426/pseuds/OTT8426
Summary: |姐姐，你看镜子里，我们这样像不像一枝梨花压海棠？
Relationships: couples - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	一枝梨花压海棠

**Author's Note:**

> *应广大‘朋友’的要求，我秃头地赶出了这么一章  
> *鸭肝，大家不要对我抱有太高的期待

李帝努去英国交换已经快半年了，黄仁俊踢了踢枯败的落叶撇撇嘴，嘴硬地不承认自己想他了。

今天是钟辰乐的生日，一行人在N大旁边的DRIPPIN'聚餐，黄仁俊喝了点酒，但他酒量实在是不行，才喝了几口就觉得有些上头。

晃晃头，黄仁俊半眯着眼睛，看着推门而入的人，一时有些没反应过来。

“嗝，我果然是喝醉了，不然怎么看到了，看到了李帝努？”

黄仁俊放下酒杯不去看那个白毛小子，只是伏在桌面上想缓一缓。

然后是温柔又霸道的海洋的味道席卷了黄仁俊已经有些迟钝的感官。

是情人节他给李帝努买的SAILING，一款在他认知里独属于李帝努的香水。

“俊俊，我好想你。”

自己日思夜想的人紧紧抱住他诉说着分别近半年的思念。

黄仁俊反应慢半拍地抬头看向新染了白色头发的李帝努，一下没忍住娇娇哭了出来，“呀！回来都不和说一声。”

李帝努亲了亲黄仁俊的鼻尖，“是我的错，没有提前告诉你，但是这是惊喜啊俊俊。”

后半段聚会黄仁俊事后拒绝回想，但是都被钟辰乐和李东赫等人一秒不漏地拍了下来。

黄仁俊整个人窝在李帝努怀里发晕发嗲，哭唧唧的好不可怜，看得李帝努心里是酸酸软软的，又是亲又是哄，看得小寿星觉得自己这场生日派对忽然索然无味。

钟辰乐嫌弃地摆摆手，“哥，你赶紧带着你家害人精回家，看着闹心。”

李帝努好笑地看着在自己怀里闹腾的人，低头亲了亲他的发旋，“俊俊，我们回家好不好？”

黄仁俊乖巧地点点头，看着李帝努只觉得下半身有些不美好。

到了家门口，李帝努一手搂着黄仁俊一手拿着钥匙开门，黄仁俊一路上安安分分的，但是一回家就开始闹腾了，踮起脚，搂着李帝努的脖子想爬到他身上。

李帝努关上门轻轻拍了拍黄仁俊的屁股，“俊俊别闹，我去给你放洗澡水。”

黄仁俊死死抓住李帝努的手不让他走，“不准走！帝努要留下来陪我！”

说着说着又哭了，哭得李帝努心疼极了，抱着黄仁俊上了楼，颠了颠他，哄着，“好好好，不走不走，帝努留着陪着我们俊俊呢。”

黄仁俊打了个酒嗝，然后迷迷糊糊地寻到李帝努的双唇将自己今晚喝的清酒的余味渡到他嘴中，黏黏糊糊地亲完后，黄仁俊坐在李帝努臂弯里微微抬起身，歪头问道，

“好喝吗？”

李帝努喉间上下滚动了一下，眼神暗得有些吓人。

黄仁俊栗色的头发小半年没剪了，软踏踏地垂在眼睑上，勾勒出他精致秀气的脸庞，因为刚刚略微激烈的亲吻，黄仁俊的双唇像是含苞待放的娇艳海棠，还透着水色。

李帝努想起了之前钟辰乐给他看过的一个帖子，是将黄仁俊和李东赫两人的脸P到了《我是大哥大》里面健太郎和贤人脸上。

上一秒被‘黄毛丫头’李东赫吓到，下一秒就被黄仁俊的黑色长发扮相惊艳到差点当场就起了反应。

啊，是姐姐啊，是漂亮姐姐啊，我们仁俊。

李帝努拨弄了下黄仁俊的刘海，在他额间留下格外温柔的吻。

此时黄仁俊微微嘟着双唇像是邀君品尝一般，怕是圣人看了也忍不住。

何况，面对黄仁俊，李帝努一向做不成圣人，只会是狼人。

李帝努将黄仁俊轻轻放在床上，一颗一颗解开了纽扣，然后附身压在黄仁俊身上，轻轻捏住醉得整个人红扑扑的软糯无比的小年糕下巴，从里面探得琼浆玉液。

舌尖时轻时重地扫过黄仁俊的上颚，身下的人不安分地扭动，李帝努略带惩罚地轻轻咬住黄仁俊柔嫩的舌尖，身下的人果然安分了一点。舔舐过被矫正后不太明显的小虎牙，握住黄仁俊纤细但还是盖着一层薄薄的肌肉的腰身，挤身在黄仁俊双腿之间。

拉着黄仁俊双腿，一把拉下他的裤子，因为接触到微凉的空气，黄仁俊因为醉酒不知死活难得主动地圈上了李帝努的腰身。

李帝努一手扶着黄仁俊的腰肢，一手握住黄仁俊细嫩的右腿，只觉得想死在黄仁俊身上。

都说喝了酒的人反应会慢很多，等黄仁俊明白自己的处境的时候，他已经被李帝努剥得精光，被李帝努一手揉捏着朱果，一手捏着后颈，身上伏着的李帝努正在他锁骨上努力留下属于他的一串串印迹。

黄仁俊被李帝努的强势攻城略地弄得全身更加燥热，踢了踢床上的被子和心爱的CNT娃娃，全身泛粉，耳廓都烧得通红。李帝努咬住黄仁俊发烫的耳垂，然后又细细舔吻着耳蜗，那种密密麻麻的酥痒直击到心里。他柔软的肚皮贴在李帝努发烫发硬的物什上，蹭得自己白白的肚皮山变得黏黏糊糊，亮晶晶的。

黄仁俊身上其实并没有几两肉，唯独臀部有几分肉感，李帝努揉捏着蜜桃，渴望流出更多甜蜜的汁水来好让他尝尝鲜，黄仁俊在他的指尖挑动下发出小猫一样的叫声，就算是喝醉了，黄仁俊也没有放开叫出来，也只是轻轻哼上几声，倒是让李帝努生出让他叫得更大声一点的心思。

修长的手指探入到蜜桃出汁儿的小穴里，李帝努咬住黄仁俊的侧颈叫出了那一声一直埋藏在他心底的称呼，欲望煮沸了沙哑的声音，让黄仁俊一时间没反应过来李帝努到底说了什么，

“姐姐，舒服吗？”

等回过神刚刚李帝努叫自己什么的时候，黄仁俊发现自己已经掉了个个儿，此时他跪坐在李帝努身上，李帝努那根坚挺的枪树立在自己洞口之前，只差一用劲就能一杆入洞。

“你刚叫我什么？”

黄仁俊手撑在李帝努的肩上，看着那微微跳动的大家伙，不敢让他直接进来。

“姐姐，姐姐，我的漂亮姐姐。”

‘漂亮’两字刚一出口，黄仁俊的身子就被李帝努狠狠往下一拉，直接捅到了最深的地方，黄仁俊难耐地扬起头，差点没喘过这口气儿。

“你，你给我闭嘴。”

李帝努像只讨好主人的大狗狗用他挺翘的鼻子拱了拱黄仁俊的肩窝，舌头舔了舔他锁骨上的细小汗珠，

“姐姐不喜欢吗？只是我一个人的姐姐不好吗？”

痴缠的话语伴随着越发凶狠的进攻让黄仁俊一句话说得断断续续不成章法。

“啊，你，闭嘴！李！帝努！闭嘴！”

李帝努抱起黄仁俊，手臂从他的膝窝下穿过，像是抱着小孩子一样，半跪在床上，咬着黄仁俊的后颈，身下热切的东西在黄仁俊娇嫩的身体里攻城略地，大张挞伐，抓着黄仁俊细长的双腿，微微抛起又任着大自然赋予的重力为这场情事添砖加瓦，不容拒绝地进入到黄仁俊身体更深的地方。

李帝努将下巴磕在黄仁俊肩上，呢喃道，“这一条拒绝，仁俊就是姐姐，我的姐姐。”

像是又想到了什么，李帝努低低地笑出声，震得黄仁俊耳鼓心底酥软发麻，“不过姐姐生气的样子也好看，像只小猫。”

李帝努瞥见了床对面的等身穿衣镜，看着浑身潮红被情潮带向了另一个世界的黄仁俊，微微勾唇。

直起身，一脚踏向地面，然后带着黄仁俊转个了方向，李帝努每走一步，黄仁俊就觉得自己要被破开的可能性更大一点，仰头靠在李帝努的怀里，撒娇地亲了亲李帝努的下巴，“不要站着，帝努，回床上，不要站着，太深了。”

李帝努第一次对于黄仁俊的要求置若罔闻，只是自顾地抱着黄仁俊走到镜子前，“姐姐，看镜子。”

黄仁俊只是瞥了一眼就闭上了眼。

他第一次直面陷入情潮中的自己，那个眼角带媚，浑身粉若雨后海棠的人真的是自己吗？

一向认为自己是东北大哥的黄仁俊觉得自己受到了冲击，仅仅是一眼都让他觉得不可思议，镜子里那个微微喘息着，娇艳得像是带水的海棠又像是一口煮沸的水的人真的是他吗？

最重要的是，黄仁俊发现比起难堪和羞意，那快压抑不住的满足才是最让他吃惊的。

闭上眼，黄仁俊听着自己细弱的哼声和身后李帝努低低的喘息，一下子溃不成军。

忽然前面触及到一丝冰凉，黄仁俊猛地睁开眼，发现自己就快要贴在镜子上了，透过镜子，黄仁俊不解地看向自己身后的李帝努。

李帝努微微偏头，亲着黄仁俊发热的脸蛋，低低笑出声，“姐姐，你看镜子里，我们这样像不像一枝梨花压海棠？”

明明这句话是另一个意思，但是黄仁俊看着镜子里不断叠股而动的两人，竟生生觉得他们两人就还真像是那梨花压海棠。

可不是吗？染了一头白发的李帝努此时发丝被汗水打湿，变成一缕一缕的，透露出最原始的野性和性感，躯干是孔武有力的树干，开出他这朵只知大开大合折磨他心爱的‘姐姐’白切黑梨花，身前的黄仁俊可不就是好好被疼爱过的带水海棠，你刺进深一点，他也就开得更艳丽一些。

李帝努拉高了黄仁俊的双腿加快了进攻的速度，让黄仁俊觉得自己要到了，推搡着李帝努说要回到床上。

李帝努这回终于听话了，抱着黄仁俊一步一步磨人地走向床铺，黄仁俊仰倒着头靠在李帝努肩上，死死地抓着李帝努的手臂，“帝努，不要再玩了，我真的不行了，你快一点。”

然后换来身后的人骤然加快地顶弄让他不可控制地射了出来。

白色的汁水星星点点雨露均沾地洒在了不同的CNT娃娃上。

黄仁俊酒意也因为磨人的情事消退了不少，疲惫地趴跪在床上，一抬头，就看见了自己心爱的娃娃被搞脏了，加之刚刚被李帝努戏弄的羞恼，让他一下把火全部撒在了李帝努身上。

“呀！！李帝努！！！！我娃娃脏了啊！！！”

李帝努委屈地亲了亲黄仁俊的嘴角，“姐姐，先别管娃娃啊，你的情弟弟我还硬着啊。”

一夜笙歌直接开向了天明，本来还有救的娃娃，被两人连番轰炸，简直没个看向。

第二天一早上，李帝努就被黄仁俊一脚踢出了家门。

舔舔唇畔，李帝努揉了揉小腿肚，只觉得神清气爽。


End file.
